Student Bodies- Season Nil Ep1
by Trippy
Summary: Victor finally gets a girl of his own, yet Cody is still trying to win his, anything wrong here?


****

Student Bodies

"Mags... she's so... beautiful..." Victor thought while looking at Mags who was sitting at the next table alongside Cody, Emily, Romeo, and Chris.

"Would you stop staring at her, it's getting a little obvious there, luver boy," Flash commented, who was sitting beside him.

"What are you talking about? I'm looking at that.. poster.. on the wall.. the.. blue one..."Victor covered.

"Right, and the love of your life's gonna walk through the door right now!" Flash laughed.

A moment later, a beautiful, young girl walked through the door. She was about 5'4", long, silky light auburn hair with blonde highlights, she had navy blue eyes and was skinny/tiny, but certainly not anorexic looking.

Victor looked her way in a pout. He then saw her and smiled to himself. "Flash, you are so very right," he snickered.

Victor walked over to the girl with Flash watching him, confused. The girl wakled over to the bar-like table and sat on a stool and oredered a french vanilla cappucino. Victor drowned in her French accent.

Victor sat down beside her, "Hi, I'm Victor Kane, and you may be?"

"Tj Drapeau," The girl answered, smiling at him.

"Guys, check this out," Cody said to this table mates.

"Oh my God.. are they.. flirting?" Mags asked.

"Flirting? With Victor?!" Chris asked, bewildered.

"Nah, something's not right... I mean.. it's.. Victor!" Emily commented.

"Wow, she's hot too," Chris commented as well.

Mags hit his arm, "Well, maybe it's his cousin."

"Can I buy you a drink?" Victor asked.

"That is alright, I have got a drink comming," she answered sweetly.

"My treat then," Victor smiled at her.

After Victor payed for her drink he asked, "Hey, would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

"On a date? As a pair? A couple even?" Tj asked, Victor nodding his head, "Sure! I'd love to!"

"Don't you have like.. a boyfriend or something? You're so beautiful that you've got to have one."

"Nah," she gigled, "I go for the nice guys. Most guys I meet are real.. mean, that's why I transfered to this school.. to meet nice people."

"Well, wanna be my girlfriend?" Victor asked with his 'sexy' smile on.

She smiled her sexy smile, then leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh my God, they're going to kiss!" Emily exclaimed.

"How did he get so lucky?" Chris asked, receiving a look from Mags.

Victor was nervous, but he leaned in for the kiss as well, then their lips locked. It was a moment of.. well.. sensation.. for Victor. He'd never had a girl this beautiful, especially one that didn't know he was loaded with money.

"Well, I have got to go now," Tj said, breaking the kiss, "Maybe you could show me around the school tomorrow?"

"Of course," Victor said getting up, "I'll miss you 'til then, Sweetie." He kissed her hand and walked her to the door. Right when she was out the door, he raised his arm and brouhgt it back down quickly, "Yes!" he exclaimed. He walked back over to his table where Flash was supposed to be, but Flash had joined the group at the next table, so he headed towards that table, in a daze.

"Victor, tell us that's your cousin," Romeo said.

"My cousin?" he snickered, "Nah, that's my new girl!"

"SHE is your GIRL?" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, ain't she a cutie?" he snickered, "Well, I'm going to go and.. ask Dad if I can borrow the limo tomorrow night. See ya!"

"God, even HE can get a girl.. why can't I??" Cody asked.

"Cody, just get back in the game!" Romeo said.

"But with who?! I mean, the hottest girl I've ever seen, no ofense," Cody said towards Emily, Mags, and Flash, "goes for Victor! Victor!"

"You'll find someone, Cody," Mags said, giving Cody a hug.

Tj was looking for her locker, when Victor walked up behind her, "Surprise!" Victor exclaimed, putting a small gold chain around her neck.

"Oh, Victor, it's beautiful," She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll never take it off.."

"Victor!" Flash yelled from across the hall, "I've got the pictures from the basketball game!" She ran over and gave Victor the folder.

"These are great Flash! But you'll have to run them by Emily," Victor said, "Oh, have you met Tj?"

"No, we have not had the pleasure. Hi, I'm Tj," Tj said.

"Flash," Flash said shaking her hand.

"Shall we?" Victor said holding out his arms for the two girls to entwine in.

"Hey," Cody said walking over to 'Victor's girl', "Are you Tj?"

"Tj? No, I'm Skylar Drapeau, and who might you be?" she extended her hand smiling.

"Cody," he said shaking her hand, noticing her french accent.

"Are you sure you're not Tj? Weren't you at the Station last night?"

"No, my sister was, her name is Tj, my brother is around too. We're all new here," she introduced.

"Oh, want me to show you around?" Cody asked.

"Sure, but I have to wait for my brother to give him his house key," Skylar answered.

Cody and Skylar talked for about 3 minutes before her brother came. Her brother looked almost exactly like her, only taller.. and male.

"Salut, Sky!" He said givng his sister a hug, "Ou est la clé?" (Hi, Sky! Where's the key?)

"Ici," She said handing him the keys. (Here)

"Un chum, déja?," He teased. (A boyfriend, already?)

"Il n'est pas mon chum, c'est Tj qui a recu un chum son premier nuit ici," Sky reminded. (He's not my boyfriend, it's Tj who got a boyfriend her first night here)

"Oui.. mais..what is your name?" He asked Cody. (Yeah.. but..)

"Cody," he said extending his hand, "Yours?"

"Jaymie.." he said looking at Cody's hand, "Je vais voir ques que Tj fais, alors, aurevois, Cherie."(I'm going to go see what Tj's doing)

Cody looked at his hand still waiting for a shake while Jaymie left, then put it back down. "You guys look so much alike," he commented.

"Yeah, there's a reason, it's not that hard to figure out, is it?" she asked.

"Are you guys triplets?" he asked.

"Bravo, Einstein," she laighed.

"Wow.. so.. hey, you wanna go to the dance with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Dance? Sure, I guess.." Skylar asked.

"Great! So, wanna go meet some of my friends?" Cody asked.

"That would be nice," she answered getting up and taking Cody's hand.

"Hey, isn't that Victor's girl?" Chris asked Mags.

"Yeah, I think, but she doesn't seem to be too into Victor anymore, does she?" Mags asked.

Cody and Sky left their line of sight.

"Isn't that the same girl? Only, now she's with Victor.." Chris asked.

"No, that girl's wearing something different, this girls is wearing a tank top and cargo shorts, the other one was wearing a belly top and exhaust jeans," Mags pointed out, "But.. they look the same.."

"God, you're gorgeous you do realize that dont you?" Victor asked. _Stupid! That was stupid!._

"That was sweet," Tj answered.

"Victor leaned in for a kiss but Tj got up and straddled him, put her arms around his neck and then kissed him passionately.

Victor nervously put his arms around Tj's small waist.

**_Ring!!!!_**

"There's the bell, what class do you have first?" Victor asked.

"English, you?" She answered.

"Same, what class?" He asked.

"301," She answered.

"Same, let's go," he said, taking her hand and walking off.

"Em, I told you, she's not prettier than you, you're the prettiest girl I know, I love you," Romeo negotiated with Emily.

"But every guy is envying Victor and she hasn't even been here a day!" Emily exclaimed, "And you were one of those guys who were looking her up and down."

"Who cares, she's taken. Talk about jealousy," Romeo said. _Uh oh.. That was the wrong thing to say._

"Let's just go to class.." Emily said, not denying her jealousy.

In class..

"Alright, we've got a new student today, let's give a warm welcome to," The teacher looks in his notes, "Trina Joan, Trina, would you like to stand up."

Tj stood up, "It's Tj," she said plainly. All eyes were on her. 'The guys wanted her and the girls wanted to be her.' She sat back down in her seat next to Victor (one side) and Mags (the other).

"Are you French?" the teacher asked.

"Oui," Tj answered. (Yes)

"Cool.. anyways, we're going to do a little research for this week's assignment. We're going to research your partner. Full name, past schools, parents, siblings, whatever you can dig up. I'm going to ask you to choose your partners now and come to me so I may write the pairs down.

Mags was with Chris, Victor with Tj, and Flash reluctantly with Romeo. Flash was usually with Victor and already knew tons about him, because of the sole fact that they were best friends, so it would have been easier.

In the cafeteria..

Tj was sitting on Victor's lap and they were both feeding each other their food playfully.

The rest of the group was at the next table.

"Look at them, they disgust me," Flash said.

"I'm happy for Victor, he never gets the girl, now he's got the girl who most guys in this school now want," Mags said.

"No, every guy," Emily said, unhappily.

"No, I want my Ems, Chris wants his Mags, and Cody.. well, Cody wants whatever girl, not all guys want her, I'm sure," Romeo reassured.

"Look around, where are all the guys looking? At her. Even Chris and Cody are!" Emily stated.

"We are not!" Cody and Chris said simutaneously, looking away from her.

"Uh huh..."

Victor and Tj left the cafeteria for a walk.

Skylar walked in with Jaymie. She saw Cody and walked over.

"Hi Cody!" Sky greeted.

"Hey!" He greeted, getting up to give her a hug.

The others looked confused. They thought the girl was Tj, but had changed clothes and left Victor somewhere.

"Oh, guys, this is Skylar and this is Jaymie. Guys, this is Mags, Chris, Romeo, Emily, and Flash," Cody introduced.

"Isn't that Tj though?" Flash asked, confused.

"No, it's Tj's triplet, Jaymie's the other triplet," Cody explained.

_Great, more for the guys to lust over.. _Emily and Flash both thought.

"Je vais voir ques qu'il a pour nourriture ici, je vais revenir dans une moment," Jaymie said to Skylar. (I'm going to go see what they have for food here, I'll be back in a moment)

"Have a seat!" Cody offered.

"Oh, it's ok, I've got to give Tj her lunch money," Skylar stated.

"Victor already paid for her, sit down," Mags said happily.

"Alright, but only for a little while, alright?" Skylar asked.

Victor walked in with Tj on his back. They were laghing contently.

"Look at them. How can she be so happy with.. Victor?" Flash asked.

"I don't hear jealousy, now do I?" Emily teased.

"Jealous? Of what?!" Flash asked.

"Tj's getting all your Victor time. You can't stand the fact that there's another girl in Victor's life besides his best friend, can you?" Romeo said.

"You're not thinking right," Flash searched for her words. "Try thinking with my mind, you'll see nothing's wrong, just.."

"Hey, it has taken me my whole life to make my mind work this way. Don't mess with my mind." Romeo said comandingly.

"It's just.. no girl ever likes.. Victor! They only ever like his money!" Flash stated.

"I think he's cute.. Maybe they're soul mates if no girl ever likes him. Maybe to her it's different.." Skylar started.

That afternoon..

Victor walked up to the Drapeau's residence. He was dressed in a well groomed tux and thought he was looking pretty good.

He nervously knocked on the door, a long stemmed rose behind his back.

"Allo?" the door opened.

"Victor gawked at the girl standing before him. Dressed in a short red dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was up with curls.

"Hi, this is for you," He handed her the rose.

"Who are you? Are you Victor?" the girl asked.

"Yeah.."

"C'est qui, ca?" A guy walked up behind her. (Who's that?)

"C'est Victor. Celui est le chum de Tj" she responded. (It's Victor. Tj's boyfriend.)

Victor didn't know what to make of this scene. Was this her 'new' boyfriend?

"Minute, please," The girl turned around and called for Tj.

Tj walked down the stairs quickly. She was dressed in a navy blue dress simular to her sister's.

He handed her the rose. "Shall we?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
